jack_millers_webpage_of_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pixie Dust
'''Pixie Dust is a magical golden glitter-like powder that grants the abilities of flight. Many think that flight is fueled by "happy thoughts", and this idea has been used in the Peter Pan movies and Hook, but in reality Peter Pan was joking with Wendy, John, and Michael when he told them to think happy thoughts. Description There are two types of dust. From the movies, "pixie dust" flows from the heart of the Pixie Dust Tree. From the books, following the Pixie Dust Tree's destruction, "fairy dust" is created by grinding the molten features of Mother Dove. In its common appearance, Pixie Dust is nothing more than a golden, sparkling powder. This dust comes from special blue pixie dust which replenishes the supply. As a golden color, it enables pixies to fly. Blue dust is shown to be a powerful augment and rejuvenator. However, there are also other colors of pixie dust revealed/created in the movies, such as green, pink, orange, teal, yellow, and purple, each granting a fairy a talent or augmenting one. If a fairy's wings get wet, pixie dust cannot replenish them until they are dry. Appearances ''Peter Pan'' Originally shown in Peter Pan, Pixie dust apparently comes from the fairy Tinker Bell through her wings. Tinker Bell In the Disney Fairies franchise, it is shown to come from a reservoir in Pixie Hollow and evenly portioned out to every fairy in Never Land by the Dust-Talent fairy, Terence. Not only that, but Pixie Dust is needed for every Fairy to be able to fly and use their magic. In Never Land, every eight years, when the moon turns blue, is a celebration called the Autumn Revelry, during which a Fairy is chosen from a Guild to create a scepter, which will hold the Moonstone, which, when the blue moon shines its light through the moonstone, creates blue Pixie Dust, which also rejuvenates the pixie dust tree. Jake and the Never Land Pirates In Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Peter Pan ask the fairies to bestow Izzy with a small pouch of Pixie dust which is used in emergencies only, however she did have to use it one time when her crew (Jake, Skully, and Cubby) lost Bucky in a race against Captain Hook. In the episode "Pixie Dust Away!", Izzy loses all her pixie dust in the Never Sea. The Fairies inform Izzy and the other young pirates that they can restore their supply by visiting the Fountain of Forever which produces Pixie dust all year round. Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy In Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy, both the golden-yellow and blue pixie dust can be merged together with the help of a special ingredient to make various colors of pixie dust; each possessing its very own magical properties. Zarina uses the variously colored experimented pixie dust to switch Tinker Bell and her friends' talents. Pixie Dust Abilities |- |Gold | |- |Green | |- |Amber | |- |Pink | |- |Purple | |- |Orange | |- |Cyan | |} Supposed Pixie Dust Abilities (Rumored but Never in use) |- |Gray | |}